NELL
NELL *'Nombre': NELL (넬) **'¿Por que NELL?:' Hace referencia a la película galardonada con un Óscar llamada Nell *'Núm. de miembros:' 4 chicos *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Nell's Room *'''Debut: **'En Corea: '''2001 **'En Japón:' 2013 *'Género:' Indie, K-rock y Rock. *'Agencia:' **Goesoo Indigene (2001-2006) (Corea del Sur) **WOOLLIM Entertainment (2006-2016) (Corea del Sur) **Home Game Records (2013-presente) (Japón) **Space Bohemian (2016-presente) (Corea del Sur) Carrera 'Debut' '''2002' Durante sus actuaciones en vivo en los clubes de Hongdae llamó la atención de Seo Taiji, y pronto se convirtió en la primera banda de la discográfica Goesoo Indigene en 2002. 2006-2007 En 2006, la banda decidió terminar su contrato con Goesoo Indigene y firmaron con WOOLLIM Entertainment. La banda está muy influenciada por bandas británicas como Radiohead, Placebo, Travis y Muse. También han realizado varias versiones de Muse, Coldplay, Sting y Bob Dylan. Nell ha participado en Pentaport Rock Festival 2006 y 2007 de Corea del Sur, donde Placebo y Muse también tocan cada año. Todas las canciones son compuestas y escritas por Kim Jong-wan. Se ha observado que sus últimos álbumes (después de Healing Process) tienen un estilo diferente a sus dos primeros álbumes menores (Reflection of, Speechless). Sus canciones suelen mostrar tristeza, pero cada disco tiene un color diferente, mientras que la mayoría de las canciones de Walk Through Me parecen tener un clímax emocional, sus últimos discos son relativamente más tranquilos y poéticos.La banda es conocida por su sonido oscuro y psicodélico, y ha ganado su fama con temas como “Stay” de Let it rain, “Thank you” de Walk through me, "Good Night" de Healing process y “Time walking on memory” de separation anxiety. Su álbum de 2006 'Healing process'' f''ue elegido como uno de los cinco mejores álbumes del año1 entre los críticos, de Corea del Sur. '''2008' Su álbum "Separation anxiety" en 2008 fue un éxito en Corea del Sur, ocupando el N°1 en varias listas de álbumes. 2009-2012: Hiatus and comeback Después de un largo paréntesis debido al servicio militar obligatorio, lanzaron su quinto álbum de estudio titulado "Slip Away" el 10 de abril de 2012 con la canción principal "The Day Before". Su video musical fue protagonizado por Lee Min Ki y Song Jae Rim. Slip Away fue un éxito en Corea del Sur, alcanzando puestos altos en varias listas de ventas, tales como Mnet, bugs, y Olleh Music. Kim Jong-wan participo en la canción de G-Dragon "Today" en su álbum de 2012 One of a Kind. 2012-2013: 'Gravity' mini-album series y Debut en Japón El 22 de noviembre de 2012, la página web oficial de Nell subió una nueva imagen mostrando el nuevo materia de NELL. La imagen mostraba una gran luna que tenía una especie de explosión. El nuevo álbum de Nell, "Holding onto Gravity" fue lanzado el 3 de diciembre y el 2 de diciembre de 2012, el canal oficial de YouTube de Woollim lanzó el video musical de "White Night", protagonizada por Im Su Jeong. 2014: Participación en concierto USA y reconocimiento de Billboard El 11 de marzo de 2014, la banda se presentó en la segunda K-Pop Night Out en el SXSW en Austin, Texas, junto con HyunA y Jay Park y otros. Y el 11 de diciembre, su álbum de "Newton's Apple" fue seleccionado como el # 2 en los "10 Mejores álbumes en Billboard de K-Pop en 2014" por el reportaje Billboard K-Town, "El álbum de rock más fuerte del año, Newton's Apple destaca las habilidades como compositor inteligentes y honesto del cantante/compositor Kim Jong Wan. Como en las canciónes "Four Times Around the Sun" y "Grey Zone" .... todas las letras son envueltos en arreglos exuberantes, cálidos e instrumentales que encantan al oyente simplemente por sí mismos. 2016: Separación de WOLLIM y creación de Space Bohemian. El 21 de marzo del 2016 se anunció que la legendaria indie rock-band NELL dejaría WOOLLIM Entertainment tras 10 años y crearían su propia agencia llamada Space Bohemian con planes de lanzar un nuevo álbum para mitad de año. Integrantes center *Lee Jae Kyung (Líder, Guitarrista) *Jung Jae Won (Baterista) *Lee Jung Hoon (Bajo, Coros, Tecladista y pandereta) *Kim Jong Wan (Vocalista, Guitarrista, Tecladista) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Repackage Japón Álbum Canciones Inéditas/Otras Versiones y Covers Temas para Dramas *''Run'' tema para Two Weeks (2013) *''Walking Time To Remember'' tema para Four Colours of Love (2008) Conciertos/Tour * NELL'S SEASON (06.05.2016), (08.05.2016), (13.05.2016), (15.05.2016) * Chtistmas In NELL's ROOM 2015 (24.12.2015) * Nell LIVE Healing Process in Tokyo (13.11.2015) * NELL'S SEASON "201509" (18.09.2015), (20.09.2015) * NELL's SEASON 2015 in Jeju (27.06.2015), (28.06.2015) * NELL's SEASON 2015 - Beautiful Day (22.05.2015), (07.06.2014) * Christmas in Nell's Room 2014 (24.12.2014) * NELL SECRET STAGE (14.09.2014) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Pentaport Rock Festival 2016 (12.08.2016), (14.08.2016) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2016 (21.05.2016), (22.05.2016) * 2014 Hyundai Card CITYBREAK (09.08.2014) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2014 (30.05.2014), (31.05.2014), (01.06.2014) * EARTH×HEART LIVE 2014 (21.04.2014) * SXSW (K-pop Night Out) (11.03.2014) * Asian Kung-Fu Generation x Straightener (17.12.2013) * Grand Mint Festival 2013 (20.10.2013) Premios Enlaces *Web Oficial *Web Oficial Space Bohemian *NELL fan cafe (daum) *Nell Canal de Youtube *Naver Music *Twitter Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Soundcloud (fan club) Galeria 20110923 seoulbeats nell.jpg Nell tumblr m27u0vs1Y81qk9aryo1 128.png gallery_pic01.jpg gallery_pic02.jpg gallery_pic03.jpg NELL_2016.jpg Videografia thumb|left|295 px|NELL - Recede thumb|right|295 px|NELL - The Trace Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KDebut2001 Categoría:Space Bohemian